Someday we'll be okay just not today?
by dragonheartt
Summary: Set in S5, right after the aforementioned fight at the ARC. Abby moves out and Connor fears it's over. doesn't deviate too far from canon events. Conby!


**_Title: Someday we'll be okay (just not today?)_**

**_Fandom: Primeval_**

**_Charas/Pairings: Connor Temple/ Abby Maitland (Conby)_**

**_About: Set in S5, right after the aforementioned fight at the ARC. Abby moves out and Connor fears it's over. _**

**_NA/Disclaimers: Not Au, just... assume things continue exactly as they do in the show the next morning or whatever. I'm sure there's a few days between episodes technically anyway, in their world... heh... And some of the bits of conversation and/or thoughts are based on/exact/twisted versions of the Lyrics from Nickelback's "Someday". The original lyrics belong to them, Priemval belongs to... well, not me! Nor do i claim to! No copyright infringement intended._**

_"What's happened to us?"_

_"I don't know."_

Connor walked through the flat, throat dry. They'd moved out of Jess's and into one of their own soon after getting back, and had promptly turned the new place into a new home for the two of them. Sometimes he wished Rex and the Diictodons could live at home with them. The few times he was home alone, it was too quiet. He didn't like it.

They'd fought earlier. He felt horrible, in the wake of it, at what he'd said. He was still sure he was in the right, but he needn't have been like that. He loved Abby, and she loved him. That was _all_ that mattered, right?

Right?

Connor's stomach plummeted as he went into the bedroom they were sharing. Had been sharing. Stumbling, halting footsteps brought him to the closet, shaking hands opened the door. Trembling, Connor sank to the floor. Her things were gone. How the hell had this happened? How had he missed it? He couldn't, just couldn't figure it out. It made him feel a little sick.

His phone rang. He wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there. Connor dashed away the tears and forced a smile onto his face and a 'normal' tone into his voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey." It was Abby. His breath caught.

"Erm..."

"Look, Conn..." He wasn't sure where that sentence was going.

"Why?"

"The fighting, Connor. Lately, there's been too much of it. I think, maybe, it'll be easier if we're not living together just now." His heart broke a little.

"Okay." He forced out.

"But - don't think it's too late. I still love you, Connor."

"Yeah?..." He paused. "Abbs, you know, someday, I'm going to fix this. I don't see why I can't work with Phillip and be with you... Just... Just know that Somehow, I'm gonna make it alright."

"But not right now?"

"I know, you're wondering when..." He paused. "I think you're the only one who knows that." He admitted. A long moment of silence. It wasn't awkward, at least not for him. Mostly.

"I can't convince you can I Conn?" He knew she meant about Phillip. He took a deep breath.

"I can't believe it, Abby. And I can't convince you, either?"

"No." He sighed.

"Just... nothing's wrong as long as you know that I will make it right. Just... not right now, I guess..."

"I'm sorry. I love you."

"Please, come home? Unpack your things and sleep here tonight? I'm here, I'm home. We can just completely forget about Phillip. Try an' rewrite this... this isn't how our story's gonna end, yeah?"

"I don't know, Conn..."

"Please?"

"I want to. Or you could come here? Jess won't mind I'm sure..."

He felt a little smile grow on his face. He hadn't completely lost her. It wasn't over.

"It'll be like our first night at her place." He suggested in a soft voice. Cuddling and private moments and just being together. No fights and no Phillip-talk, just them and Jess and that would be it.

"I'd like that."

"I love you, Abbs." He blurted. She chuckled, softly.

"How quick can you get here?" She asked.

"Super fast."

There was still hope. He foguht away the niggling worry about Abby's words about Phillip, determined to make this about them, and not the fight.

It wasn't over, and he had to cling to that hope.


End file.
